


Day Four: By The Way...

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, he's going to only be loved, it's the family christmas that jean never had, my usc boys, ughhhhh i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Jeremy's mom told him to invite someone to their family Christmas - obviously, Jean is his only choice





	Day Four: By The Way...

Jeremy turned back to Jean. “Yeah, I wanted to take you out to look at some Christmas stuff. I don’t think it’s right that you haven’t been able to celebrate a proper Christmas since being a part of the Ravens. So get ready to go! It’s a little windy but I think that a hoodie will suffice.”

Jean watched as Jeremy stood up and walked into the hall for a second. He reappeared with a hoodie that Jean had never seen before.

“It’s for you,” Jeremy said, handing the jacket to Jean. “My dad got me the same one when I started here, so I figured that we could match. I’m going to wear my pyjama bottoms because we’re only going downtown, so you can just throw it on and we’ll head out.”

Two hours later, Jean found himself standing in the mall with Jeremy, looking at fake Christmas trees and wondering just why he had agreed to this. Jeremy was talking about ornaments, and tinsel (whatever the fuck that was), and how he wanted to get a tree that really represented him as a person. Jean was looking at the various figures that were on sale, wondering why on earth anyone would buy a three foot Santa Claus and how he had ended up in a department store with his pyjamas on at one in the afternoon.

“Jean this one has fake snow! With glitter!”

Jeremy bounded up to Jean excitedly, holding a box for a tree that did indeed have fake snow with glitter.

“Do you wanna come over to my house for Christmas, by the way?” Jeremy asked quickly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Jean really needed a tally right about now.

“Well, you haven’t got anywhere to go, unless you’re going back to your parents. And I would hate to have you spend the holidays at the dorms. Unless you want to, of course. It’s up to you.”

Jean was not going back to his parents. He was an adult, and more importantly, he didn’t really remember anything about them. “Sure, I’ll come. But why are you getting a tree if you’re going home?”

Jeremy tilted his head to the side. “I want one in my bedroom,” was all he said, as if it were obvious, before walking to the register.

Jean followed, wondering why he even asked these questions anymore.

After they got back from their shopping spree, in which Jean had chosen two boxes of ornaments and a gingerbread house kit, Jeremy called his parents to let them know that he’d invited Jean, and asked if they could use the guest room. He helped Jean pack his clothes for the month that they’d be gone, and let him know that his family home in Battleground, Washington had a lot more snow than Jean would ever get.

“Are we driving?” Jean asked, watching Jeremy throw sweatshirts into a large suitcase.

“No, no. My mom bought two tickets for the plane and told me that I could invite a friend if I wanted.”

A friend? Jean knew Jeremy cared about him, but enough to invite him to his family home for a month? 

“Why me?”

Jeremy stopped packing. “Because you deserve a good holiday, and my family is pretty great at making the holiday spirit bright. And I think you’re pretty great, too.”

Jean had to sit down in the chair at his desk and think about his life.

Jeremy continued packing and checking the time, and called Laila to see if she was ready to take them to the airport. Even with all the traffic, it took them an hour to get there, and then another to figure out where to go.

Jeremy watched Christmas movies on the plane with him.


End file.
